This is War I am Soldier
by Amorette Asher
Summary: Welcome to war. Maya and Iggy are soldiers, on the same team, fighting the same battle. Except there not sure who is the enemy. There memories are scattered and scarce, and they don't remember much. All they have to loop it all together is a twisted melody that haunts them both. Will they be able to patch it all together before it's too late? Not many MayaXIggy's so I made one 8D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story! I always thought that Maya was interesting, so I decided to write a story about her. Here it is: hope you like it! Truthfully, I have NO idea where the heck I'm going with this story, so…let's hope I figure it out soon! 8D**

**This is set like three years later, so everyone is a different age. Maya, Max, Iggy, etc. are eighteen now. Doomsday was averted, and Max saved the world, but everything didn't go back to normal...things have been changed a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: Story Idea, Peoples not in book, poem, and etc. are mine! No takes!**

**THIS IS WAR I AM SOLDIER**

_**MAYA…YOU ARE ENEMY**_

_This is War I am Soldier_

_You are enemy I've grown colder _

_Circle, circle in the night_

_As we spin and start to fight_

_Red blood starts to flow_

_Surrounding us with a final blow_

_One hit and down we go_

_Spiraling in the dark below_

Maya hummed the words to herself of the precious little song. Where had she heard it from? The memory seemed far off and distant. Someone's soft voice as they sang the gruesome song to a newer Maya. Maya when she was Max II. Maya when she couldn't stand to look at herself in a mirror. _That_ Maya. Anger took the place of the steely calm she had previously had before.

"Maya, cool it." The familiar voice came from beside her. Maya faced his black hair, somewhat similar to the shade of Fang's, although he was not Fang. They did share much of the same personality quirks. Mysteriousness, vagueness, and an infatuation with the color black…all those were things they shared, but Maya was more interested in their differences. Locke was flirty, humorous, personable, and charismatic. He was a great leader, and he had a quiet determination to him that led her to believe he was much more serious that he seemed. Sometimes however, his demanding leadership style angered her. Times like these in fact, when he ordered to calm down. He wouldn't calm down if his memory was a fuzzy ball of nothingness. He would be angry at every small spark of a half-thought that didn't make sense. Maya remembered few things. She remembered a burning hatred of herself when she had been a copy of 'Max' that winged witch who liked to call herself 'fearless', and then collapsed whenever she lost a boyfriend. Stupid stubborn Max. How anyone could have ever imagined I, was like you? "Maya, I swear, if you do not stop scratching your fingers across the metal, we are going to have a problem." Locke's voice brought her out of her confusing mind.

"Shut it Locke, I'm not in the mood today." She snapped back, and growled when he snorted at her.

"When are you in the mood for anything? That's beside the point. The point is that we have a job to do, and we can't do it if you're not focused. You're an important part of this team you know." Locke responded, never looking at her as he spoke. There they were, sitting in the pit of the jet, waiting to arrive at a mysterious location, where only more people would be to annoy us all. Apparently we were picking up risky cargo. Something that could be potentially dangerous to us or what they were really saying, to me. Nothing was dangerous to Locke. Locke seemed to have no laws of self-preservation. He was truly fearless, or if he had fear, he never let it rule him. That was why he never failed. He never gave up, and he wasn't afraid. Sometimes it seemed he had no feelings at all, as if that's what they had decided to take away from him, like they had taken my memory from _me_. Maya didn't know what they gave him in return to make him do this job, but they gave Maya snippets of her memory, and Maya treasured them dearly. Maya had no idea what Locke treasured, in fact, Maya didn't know much about Locke. Not to say that they weren't close, because they were. As close as they could get in their present job. The door to the pit of the plane opened and they were greeted by a face they both hated with a passion. The boss.

"Maya, Locke, are you ready for this?" Maya looked up at his dark eyes, wrinkled face, and chubby cheeks. He was much, much older than either of them. He was their boss, he told them what to do and what to say. They listened, half-heartedly, but they always listened.

"Ready for what exactly, Campbell?" Locke questioned, looking up at the Boss, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glare. Campbell grinned a bit.

"Well, you see, today you get a couple of new team members," He said, handing each of them a small stack of papers. Maya's eyes flicked over them. They froze at the sight of a strawberry-blonde boy with pale, misty blue eyes.

_This is War I am Soldier_

_You are enemy I've grown colder _

_Circle, circle in the night_

_As we spin and start to fight_

_Red blood starts to flow_

_Surrounding us with a final blow_

_One hit and down we go_

_Spiraling in the dark below_

The same soft voice echoed in her mind, but she was jolted out of it by a shove from Locke, he looked at her with a curious glance. She could see the question in his eyes; _are you alright?_ She gave an almost unperceivable nod of a yes. He looked down at the paper again. She gave him the worried look when she noticed his eyes widen, and then suddenly revert to normal as he saw the pretty face of a red-brown haired girl with flaming reddish eyes. She decided to ask him about without the boss around.

"Team members?" Maya repeated, her eyes looking back up to meet the boss. "Like, people to do your dirty work with us? Poor people." She remarked, giving the small, faint, half-smile that she always gave.

"They have reasons to be on this team, just like the two of you do," Campbell said with a grin, his eyes narrowing evilly. Maya couldn't help but think about what a creep she worked for. Locke sighed. "Great, more blackmailing to get people around, I like this two people team, can't we keep it at this?" Locke asked, watching as Campbell went to the back of the pit of the airship and began to open a latch. Without even mentioning it, Locke and Maya began to unhook themselves from their seats and stretch out their wings. Locke's were a brilliant white, in contrast to his dark physique, and Maya's a mix of dark and light brown, as well as white.

"There was no blackmailing necessary. The two joining the team will need to be…forcefully…brought in," The Boss said, watching their reactions with interest. Locke and Maya exchanged glances.

"Forcefully brought in as in, allowed to be injured, or 'don't ruin the package' brought in?" Maya asked a hand on her hip with her wings cramped behind her because of the small space.

"It doesn't matter as long as they can survive and don't have long term injuries," Campbell said, waving a hand in dismissal. "You bring them in you two. You're the best in the business. I want these two brought in without much distress."

"What're these two…needed for?" Locke said as he grabbed the two pistols he always had and placed them in the holders that wrapped around his shoulders like policemen wore.

"The boy, the blind one, is a bomb specialist, also the best in his business," Campbell said with a note of authority. "The girl is a military work of art. Amazing, I've seen her at work. She can shoot anything with nearly, if not, perfect aim. She rarely and I mean _rarely_ misses." I saw something in Locke's jaw clench, and I instantly wanted to know more about this girl.

"Do they have wings?"

"Oh yes. We wanted your team members to be able to travel with you as quickly as you could," At a look from Maya, Campbell revised himself, "As you can Locke." Locke chuckled, and Campbell cleared his throat. Maya had always been a superfast flyer.

"Alright, I guess we don' really have a choice do we?" Locke said, stepping closer to the now open belly of the plane. The wind was harsh and loud. With each string of words, the group had to speak even louder. Maya snatched up her own weapon and crossbow she had learned how to use and came to stand besides Locke, yet a wingspan apart.

"Of course not. Now hurry, we don't want the blind one to hear us…so fly fast," Campbell gave a pointed look at Maya, "_Not supersonic_. You need Locke for this." He said chuckling a little at the mock defeated look Maya gave.

"Let's do this," Locke said, checking his guns once more before jumping out into the open air beneath the plan. He disappeared in a blur.

"Now Maya, I couldn't say this in front of Locke," Campbell said, still yelling over the sound of the air. Maya looked up in surprise. "But one of those people you're getting, you know them. Very well."

_A flash of strawberry-blonde hair and blood flew in front of my eyes. The sound of ear-piercing screams, so painful to hear it broke me down._

_Locking eyes with the boy, tears streaming down my face as he started to come towards me holding the heavy object, raising it over my head and hearing my scream of his name as he brought it down- blackness. _

Maya flinched at the foggy, disturbing memories. This boy must've done something horrible to her.

"They are in your memories as a traitor, but don't worry, we've erased that part of him. He doesn't remember you, and we don't want him too. So don't give him reason to wonder," Campbell ordered. Maya nodded hesitantly, and without another word, she jumped into the strong wind current below her. The wind was harsh and loud and confusing. It took Maya everywhere, and pain flared in her wings, but she pulled it together, diving below the disturbance in the air that the plane made, and spotting Locke flying a little ahead. She flew to catch up with him.

"Finally. I thought he'd finally gotten rid of you," Locke said, snorting a little. Maya heard the joke in his voice, so she simply smiled. "There." Locke pointed ahead at a small building that seemed to be another lab where they train kids. _We're stealing them from here?_

"Why?" Maya gave a huff. Locke shook his head.

"Because life hates us My," He sighed. "Life really, really hates us."

_**IGGY**_

"You're off center Iggy," Her voice was so soft for someone who hated everything. "Just a tad. Scoot a little to the right." Iggy heard her as she kicked something, probably _not_ what she was supposed to. Iggy was answered when he heard the slight sound of the wall cracking and some crumbling as cement fell around it. He scooted over just a tad to the right, and as hard as he could, punched the red punching bag.

"Was that better Master-of-giving-damage?" He asked cynically. She must've ignored it, because she answered with a genuine tone.

"Much," He was surprised when he felt a shove to his shoulder. He immediately rebalanced himself. He would never understand how she snuck up on him all the time. She was so similar to Fa- the traitor he used to know, except that she talked a lot more. "So, what do you think the 'surprise' is that the creepy future seer next door saw was?" She asked. He heard her jump up to take a sit on the window sill that he actually couldn't feel any warmth from. Probably because it was no longer a window.

"I don't know, Delani, probably something about nuggets. You know she just loves nuggets," Iggy says, grinning at Delani's slight chuckle. Delani let out a sigh.

"Oh nuggets, how I miss them," She said wistfully. Iggy nodded, but continued to pound the punching bag as hard as he could. "I know how she feels…"

"Well, I miss a lot of stuff Del, and I still don't get it," Iggy mutters, kicking the punching bag instead. Del laughed sadly.

"That's what we get for being bird kids."

"Like it was our fault."

"Well, maybe we could've strived to try and be normal-er bird kids," Del joked, but Iggy didn't laugh, instead, a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Sure…" Iggy would've given anything up to know more about his past. Was he born like this? Was he created? Did he even have parents?

"Yo, Igster, wakey wakey! No more daydreaming in the middle of practice," Iggy jumped to attention, feeling air wave back and forth in front of his face.

"I can't even see that."

"Oh, but you can feel it Iggy-meiser," Del said, patting Iggy on the head and ignoring his annoyance.

"Why do you call me those-" Iggy froze, something had him stop. A strange sound, two identical sounds actually. Slowly growing closer to them, they weren't far away and then- bam- something landed on the roof and rolled. Iggy looked up although he couldn't see anything. The sounds were followed by quiet and far-off voices. A girl's, cynical, sarcastic, and arrogant; and a boy's, mysterious, confident, and determined. The girl's voice was so familiar…

"Iggy…you know those voices?"

"No."

"Crap! Ruin my day why don't you!"

"Just hurry Del!" He grabbed her hand and began dragging her off, but he stopped short when he heard the voices right down the hall. _How're they so fast?_ He searched for another route. Curse being blind.

"This way." Del whispered sharply, pulling him away from the voices, but they had heard them, and following faster than humans. No wonder they had that sound! They'd flew onto the roof and landed!

"They have wings Del," Iggy said through clenched teeth. "No air escape, and I don't think we can outrun them, they're as fast as us."

"Dang it. Life hates me!" Del growled, running faster and turning corners incredibly fast. She made a wrong turn, because suddenly she skidded to a halt and groaned. Iggy tried to contain the fear in him that started to appear, but it wasn't helping. He waited anxiously for their capture.

"Ha! Found you first!" The female voice spoke. "Take that Locke!" She said to someone not there yet. She didn't even sound out of breath.

"Locke…?" Del said beside me, her voice filled with awe. I'd ask her about that later.

"Oh shut up I gave you a head start," The boy appeared, panting as if the run was too fast for him.

"Whatever!"

"Who are you?" Iggy asked. He heard the girl and boy step closer.

"We're just here to get you." The girl said. "The names Maya and this is Locke," Iggy imagined that she was gesturing to the boy, but he couldn't see it.

"What if we don't want to go?" Del said, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Oh Del. Stubborn, stubborn Del," the boy, Locke's, voice changed to mischievous and dangerous. "Who said that you had the choice?"

**A/N: I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Review please! **

**~2XA**


	2. MESSAGE

**A/N: Hey, sup. I am interrupting this usual broadcast because I suck at following through and finishing stories. So, I decided, to make myself write stories, and to make it so that I know whether or not people actually want to keep reading my stories, I decided that if I get one review for each chapter, then I'll update. So if you review for the next chapter, then I'll update the story. That way, I'm not writing stories no one wants to read. Yep, so there, put some effort into stuff XD Anyway, I'll just wait for the review and start on another story. I'll do that one up until I realize I'm getting lazy and then I'll probably do the review-update thing again. Well, thanks, REVIEW 8D**

**~2XA**


End file.
